Bluestars Birth
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: Another version of ' The birth ' but with Moonflower giving birth to Bluestar and Snowfur. Please R&R! Flames welcome.


**Hello 'gain! Here's anothe rversion of ' The Birth ' But this time with Moonflower giving birth to Bluestar and Snowfur. Credit to **_**Starpelt1543 **_**for the idea. Also my idiot brother put the bag with Bluestars Prochecy in it so it won't be exact.**

_**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**_

" Why are _you_ helping me give birth and not Goosefeather, he _is _full medicine-cat. Your just an apprentice!" Moonflower panted. " Would you rather I left you with no medicine cat?" Featherwhisker snapped.

" Not really." She mumbled. Moonflower let out a screech, and Featherwhisker tried to soothe her. " It's almost time, when I tell you too, push."

Moonflower yowled, and the nursery started spinning. The last thing she heard was Featherwhisker yowling, " Now, push, Moonflower. Push!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Moonflower saw a kit wandering through the leafy forest with Sunfall, they were talking about something, but to her their words were inaudible.

" Your new name will be Bluepaw."  
" Bluepaw! Bluepaw!" The clan cheered. - Who is that? Why do I keep seeing her? Where's the nursery? -

" Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But remember, water quenches fire." Goosefeather meowed. A confused ' Bluepaw ' beside him

" Come on Moonflower, wake up!" She cried, sitting next to a still body that looked a lot like her own. - Am I going to die soon? -

" Your new name will be Bluefur, ThunderClan honours you for your courage and bravery."  
" Bluefur! Bluefur! "

" Snowfur? Come on I think your badly injured."

Now Bluefur was curled up against a tom that smelled of RiverClan.

" Now?" Bluefur screeched. " Not quite, soon, I promise."

Moonflower saw three bundles of fur at Bluefurs stomach now. Bluefur was gazing down at them proudly.

" Bluefur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" Sunfall announced.  
" Bluefur! Bluefur!"

" Your new name will be Bluestar. Bluestar! Bluestar! " The mews of many cats rose up.

" Tigerclaw, what are you doing? Have you forgotten that I'm your _leader?_" Bluestar questioned furiously. " Not for long."

Bluestar yowled as a dog grabbed her leg and dragged her off the edge of the gorge.

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Moonflower, your first kit is out. Wake up!" Goosefeather rasped. " Goosefeather? When did you get here?" Moonflower asked trying to blink the haziness out of her eyes. " I've been here since you fell asleep. Featherwhisker got worried and thought he did something wrong." Goosefeather meowed, staring at her intently. " What are you looking at?" Moonflower wheezed. " Your kit... Theres something weird about it..."  
He said in confusion. " Hey! How dare you insul-" The nursery started spinning again, and Moonflower struggled to stay awake, but was to weak from giving birth to her first kit.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

" Your new name will be Snowpaw."  
" Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"

Now this cat ' Snowpaw ' was rubbing up against a cat with spiky fur.

" Your new name will be Snowfur. ThunderClan honours you for your courage and skill in battle."  
" Snowfur! Snowfur!" The clan cheered.

" You _like _him!" Snowfur yowled wide eyed, and she started runninng away.

Snowfur stopped dead in her tracks. A monster was coming straight at her.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

" Moonflower! Don't make me say it again. Wake Up!!!" Goosefeather yowled in her ear.  
" Oww! I'm awake1 I'm awake! What?" She screamed at Goosefeather. " Your done. You have two healthy kits." Featherwhisker said as he entered the nursery. " Should we send in Stormtail?" He asked. " No, he's on patrol. I can wait." She mewed. " Okay." Featherwhisker meowed, backing out of the nursery behind Goosefeather. _' Are you Bluefur and Snowfur? If you are I' proud of the both of you.' _


End file.
